Enchanted
by 12naley23
Summary: AU: What happens when Nathan and Haley meet one night, and Haley writes a song about their encounter?
1. Enchanted

**I wrote this in school today because this is what I think about instead of doing my work, lol, and I know this is the last thing I should be doing is writing another story considering I still haven't finished my others, but I thought this was a good idea and I didn't want to forget it. Plus I wrote it really quickly and wanted to share it with you guys. As of right now it's a one-shot based on the song by Taylor Swift- "Enchanted" hence the name, but I may add a prologue because I love writing famous Naley!**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading (:**

* * *

Nathan Scott sighed tiredly as he leaned against the back of the passenger seat, blowing out a long deep breath.

"You okay man?" His agent and life long friend, Clay Evans asked as he took a seat behind the wheel, turning the key into the ignition, starting his car.

"Yeah I'm just exhausted." Nathan replied, closing his eyes and running a hand through his raven black hair.

"How'd practice go?" Clay asked as be pulled out of the parking lot of the Barkley center where Nathan just got out of basketball practice for the LA Clippers.

"Long and excruciating." Nathan groaned as he felt every muscle in his body tighten.

"Sorry man. Anything I can do to help?"

Nathan's eyes slowly opened as he turned his head to look at Clay. "Yeah, can we not go to this stupid club tonight? I'm really not in the mood."

"No. You're going. I already confirmed your invitation. You can't let your fans down."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You mean my groupies?"

Clay let out a low chuckle, "hey, there's nothing wrong with beautiful women throwing themselves at you."

"Yeah, well they're annoying." Nathan grumbled.

Clay looked disbelievingly at the 6"2 NBA player. "Dude, are you kidding me? You love it."

"Not lately. I'm getting sick of it."

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird these past few months." Clay pointed out suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned nervously.

"I don't know, you never want to go out anymore. And when was the last time you got laid?"

Nathan once again rolled his eyes, "that's none of your business."

"I'm just saying, Nate. I'm worried about you. You're just... Different." Clay reluctantly replied.

"I'm focusing on my career." Nathan stated vaguely. "I'm getting tired of this partying lifestyle. It was fun when I was younger, but now it's just getting old."

"So what? You're just going to hang out in your bachelor pad for the rest of you life?" Clay asked with a short smirk.

"I don't know but I need a break from parties and stuff for a while, okay?"

Clay chuckled bewilderingly. "Okay just go tonight, and I won't bother you about it for a while. Who knows... Maybe you'll hook up with a hot girl tonight."

"Doubt it." Nathan muttered and desperately tried to change the subject as the thought of_ her_ raced through his mind just like everyday of the past three months. He reached across the console and hit the radio dial, hoping to forget about her. It was getting ridiculous. Its not like he ever had a chance with her in the first place, so why was she constantly on his mind? He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her hair, her laugh... God she was beautiful. Nathan couldn't help the small smile tugging on his lips as he thought of her.

"What are you smiling about?" Clay asked as he noticed the sudden change of mood in his friend.

"Nothing." Nathan snapped quickly.

Clay laughed, "Okay dude whatever you say."

Nathan let out a small grunt and once again leaned across the console in order to change the station but let out an unhappy sigh as almost every station was playing a commercial.

"Just pick a freaking station." Clay complained, clearly becoming fed Up with the constant flipping between the stations.

Nathan finally settled on a random station and fell back against the seat, closing his eyes attempting to try and relax but the second he heard the radio announcer speak, his heart rate increased tenfold as he leaned in closely to the speaker in order to catch every word.

"Alright Los Angeles, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The new Haley James single 'enchanted' is being released right here, right now, for the first time ever! In a recent interview America's Sweetheart confessed she wrote this song in under two hours, the day after she met someone she couldn't stop thinking about. She wouldn't spill who it was, but maybe she drops us some hints in the song, So here it is, and tell us what you think on Twitter or Facebook!"

Nathan felt his eye's widen and his stomach drop the second he heard the song start. Her voice was beautiful. He had to pinch himself in order to make sure he was really hearing her voice which resembled that of an angel.

_"There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you..."_

"What is this crap? Another whiny singer venting about a boy? Pathetic." Clay muttered as he reached across the console and changed the station.

"What the hell Clay! Put it back on." Nathan seethed angrily.

Clay immediately busted out laughing to the point where his stomach hurt, "I'm seriously starting to think you're gay, man. Don't tell me you like that crap."

"It's not crap, and I'm not gay." Nathan mumbled in defense, but his ears soon perked up as he listened intently to the lyrics instantly knowing they were about him. He couldn't help but feel a rush of pride that she had written a song about their first and only encounter. It confirmed his question of whether or not she thought of him. Clearly she had, and Nathan was honored she wrote this song. Normally if anyone else had done something like this, it would totally creep him out, but not this time. This was probably one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him, and he wanted her to know he had heard it. If only he knew how to contact her...

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you..."_

"What? You know this chick or something?" Clay joked, as Nathan couldn't help but think of the time he met the girl who changed his world. She captured it perfectly: that night was enchanting for him, too.

_"The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

Nathan let out a small laugh, "Something like that."

* * *

_"Nathan Scott!"_

_"Over here!"_

_"Did you bring a date?"_

_"Are you seeing anyone?"_

_"How's the season going?"_

_Nathan simply just smiled at the cameras and ignored the thousand questions being thrown his way. After all, he was used to this luxurious lifestyle of living in the lime light. Some days he hated it, especially when he was just hanging out with friends, but tonight he didn't mind because it was for a good cause. The only charity event he was extremely invested in: children with disabilities and diseases that prevent them from being active. Tonight Nathan and the rest of the LA Clippers organization were running a massive fundraiser in order to help these children stay active. Hundreds of celebrities and major CEO's around the country would be attending, and Nathan was extremely excited. He didn't care about the press, even though it was a major bonus for his reputation considering he has been out frolicking around LA with a different model each week, he just cared about the kids and doing something right for once. He felt great, and he didn't need some random slut to be all over him the entire night, which is why he decided to attend solo._

_He made his way into the ball room and greeted a few team mates and higher ups, as he then proceeded to where his cousin Lucas Scott, and his date Brook Davis were sitting._

_"Hey guys, thanks so much for coming!" Nathan greeted happily as he pulled Lucas in for a quick hug, and politely kissed Brook on the cheek. _

_"Nate! You look great man. This is awesome. I'm so proud of you." Lucas genuinely stated. _

_"Thanks Luke." Nathan smiled contently. _

_"So did you bring a date?" Brooke asked with a mischievous smile._

_Nathan chuckled, "No, not tonight. I'm over random hook-ups with models. It's time I get serious. I'm almost 26 so I need to stop playing around and get serious."_

_"Wow, Nathan, that's great. I'm so happy for you." Brooke smiled. "You deserve the best."_

_"Thank you, Brooke." Nathan replied with appreciative grin._

_Before anyone could respond, Nathan's coach made it over to the stage and thanked everyone for coming, as well as present a small presentation about the organization. After about fifteen minutes later the presentation was finished and the night was about to start. Nathan, as well as the rest of the audience stood up and clapped respectively as one of the entertainers and supporters was called up on stage._

_Nathan was now standing next to one of his teammates, and life long friends, Tony Battle, by the bar, and felt his mouth literally drop the second he saw the performer walk onto stage. He could hear Tony saying something, but his mind was not processing the words. He couldn't even think straight. It was like everything was knocked out of him, and the only thing he could think about was the honey blonde haired girl standing on stage with the most magnificent smile Nathan has ever seen._

_"Wow, hi everyone! This is an amazing turn out! I'm so excited to be here tonight, so thank you LA Clippers for having me here. I'm extremely humbled to support children with disabilities because I know staying active is a fundamental factor in living a long and healthy life, and I believe every child should have that right. So I'm excited to present one of my new songs off my latest album, 'Change'. I hope you guys like it." She smiled once again, and Nathan had to grip the bar to prevent himself for falling over. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. _

_The moment the words left her mouth, he felt himself falling under her spell. She had him hooked and he couldn't let go- he wouldn't want to even if he could. She had the voice, and face of an angel. _

_Her long honey blonde hair was curled loosely and fell past her shoulders, as she stood in front of the microphone under the white light that showcased her classy, strapless red dress which dipped slightly in the front to show a hint of cleavage, making Nathan's mouth water, and eyes wanting more. She wore black stilettos that matched the small thin black strap cinching the waist of the sexy red dress. She had a simple and elegant, yest extremely sexy look about her. She was different than the usual trampy, classless models Nathan usually went for. But she was refreshing, and breathtaking. _

_"Yo Scott, are you breathing?" Tony whispered with a slight chuckle as he noticed Nathan under an obvious trance._

_"What?" Nathan asked, still not being able to peel his eyes away from the sexy singer._

_"The girl... you're starting to drool, man. You into her?" Tony asked._

_"Uh huh." Nathan nodded, and felt his mouth dry, still under a spell._

_Tony just simply laughed and took a swig of his beer as he watched Nathan practically drool over the singer. It was funny because Nathan never acted that way around girls- usually it was the other way around. Tony had never seen his friend act this way, therefore he couldn't help but laugh. _

_Nathan swore his heart stopped the minute her doe like, deep brown orbs looked directly into his crystal blue eyes. Her smile widened and she held the gaze for several seconds as he gasped for a breath. His lungs felt like every ounce of air had escaped._

_"Is he okay?" Lucas asked Tony as he walked over to Nathan._

_"I think he stopped breathing." Tony chuckled._

_Lucas looked across the room where Nathan's gaze was fixed on the celebrity. _

_"Who would have guessed Nathan Scott would fall for America's Sweetheart?"_

* * *

_Haley finished her set, thanked the audience, and waved one final time as she made her way backstage to her manager and friend Peyton Sawyer Jagelski and greeted her with a large hug. _

_"Hey foxy! Amazing job out there!" Peyton congratulated Haley with a giddy smile._

_"Thanks Peyt. God, that was so nerve wracking!" Haley revealed as she chugged a bottle of water._

_"Why? You're never nervous." Peyton asked._

_Haley shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted it to be perfect."_

_"Did it have something to do with that hot blue eyed guy who was totally checking you out the entire time?" Peyton questioned with a mischievous smirk._

_Haley felt her cheeks flame with a firey heat. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied. Of course she knew who Peyton was talking about. She definitely saw the sexy guy by the bar with the perfect blue eyes, and raven black hair. She felt his eyes glued to her the entire time. She thought that if she looked at him she'd forget the lyrics, but she took the chance and she felt completely captivated by his smoldering stare. He was incredibly gorgeous and so cute the way his mouth was hanging open. She couldn't deny it felt great to cause that reaction from such an attractive guy._

_"You totally know who I'm talking about. You two were practically having eye sex! You should go up to him." Peyton nudged her as they both looked out from behind stage to the raven haired man who was engaged in conversation with a blonde haired man._

_"No way! He's probably with a model or something." She mumbled._

_"So? You're a singer, and you're prettier than any bimbo model. Just go say hi." Peyton encouraged._

_Haley bit down on her lip as her stare lingered on the muscular man and felt her stomach flip flop. "Okay but I need a drink first." She whispered giddily as Peyton gave her a high five and discreet wink. _

_Haley giggled girlishly and slowly made her way to the bar, but was stopped along the way to greet a few fans and fellow singers. When she finally made it to the bar, she ordered herself a Margarita and discreetly searched the crowd for her sexy admirer. She almost laughed at herself because she was not like this at all. She never had time for relationships, so she never even tried to make any work. She wasn't the type of girl who had one night stands either, so she really had no idea why she was even going to bother with this man. For all she knew, he was probably married to a beautiful blonde housewife, and had three kids, and lived in a mansion. Ugh. She was pathetic. For a split second she felt extremely jealous of someone who didn't even exist. She didn't even know this guy. He could be an asshole. But he was extremely attractive, and just one look into his eyes had her feeling like nothing she had ever felt before. It was a completely exhilarating rush that she just had to have again. She craved it. _

_She was a woman on a mission. She didn't know how it would end, but she just knew she had to meet him and then she could get rid of these strange feelings. She just didn't want to regret not meeting him just in case her intuition was not full of hungry love shit. _

_As she made it through the crowded room, she searched high and low for him. It was just after five minutes, and Haley was beginning to grow restless- and she almost gave up._

_That was until she bumped into a hard body and felt her margarita pour all over her dress as it drank in the wet liquid, creating a giant wet stain all over the red material._

_She didn't even think about her dress in that moment, but looked up to make sure her drink didn't spill on the body she collided with, She knew how those pretentious rich people got- and she did not want to pay for their dry cleaner bill._

_"Oh my gosh! I am so, so, so sorry! God, I'm such a klutz, this is so embarrassing." She rambled out loud and didn't even notice the clear blue eyes staring right down at her._

_"I'm sorry. It's my fault. Are you okay?" She heard a deep, sexy voice ask, and looked up as she felt her heart explode through the thick walls of her chest._

_"It's you!" She whispered, feeling her mouth go dry. God, he was even sexier in person._

_"M-me?" Nathan stuttered nervously. "I- you- I mean, it's you. You're the girl-"_

_Haley giggled nervously, "What?"_

_"You just- w-wow. Umm, I- are you okay?" Nathan asked again, suddenly feeling like a wave of nerves poured down on him. Was it getting hot in here?_

_Haley blushed under his intense gaze, "Yeah, I'm sure this will try. I'm just really embarrassed. Are you okay? I didn't spill it on you did I?" Great. Way to freaking go Haley. Spill the drink on the hot guy. How stupid are you?_  
_Nathan chuckled, and flashed her his oh so sexy smirk. "It's okay, and no you didn't. If anything, I should apologize. I really wasn't paying attention... I hope I didn't hurt you..."_

_Haley felt a smile grace her face. He was so sweet and sexy._

_"Oh no, I'm fine, just completely mortified." _

_Nathan chuckled and reached down to lightly grab her arm, "Well come on, let's go get you cleaned up." He tried to say in a brave voice, but the truth was he was freaking out. She was so freaking beautiful, and he felt his veins pour fire through his blood the second his arm contacted her skin._

_"O-okay." Haley stuttered as butterflies danced along the lining of her stomach the second hr grabbed her and led her to the main hall where the bathrooms were located. _

_"I'll be right back. Let me get some paper towels." He explained to her with a kind smile and made his way into the men's bathroom, trying to calm himself down and grabbed a load of towels, while Haley stood waiting for him nervously chewing on her lower lip. A minute later, she looked up and smiled as she noticed him walk out of the bathroom carrying a few towels. _

_"I don't know if this will help, but it's worth a shot." He said softly as he gently handed her the napkin and she blotted the giant stain underneath her midsection._

_"Thank you, I really appreciate it." She smiled at him._

_"So you're sure you're okay?" He questioned lightly._

_Haley felt her cheeks heat up. "Like I said, just really embarrassed."_

_Nathan chuckled, "It's not that bad. Like you said, it'll dry." _

_She smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean it's not really the stain I'm embarrassed about..." She added quietly._

_Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, um.. it's just.. I made my self look like an idiot in front of you." She revealed nervously._

_Nathan smiled, "You're not an idiot. I told you, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."_

_"Neither was I." She laughed._

_"Okay, so maybe it was both of our faults." He joked. "But it happens, right?"_

_Haley bit her lip, "Yeah."_

_"Is the stain coming out?" Nathan asked trying to get a peek behind the spot where she was holding her napkin._

_Haley glanced down and scrunched her nose up, "A little bit. I should probably wait until it dries a little more before I go back out there otherwise I'll look like i peed myself or something-" She joked._

_Nathan laughed loudly._

_"Oh god, I just said that out loud didn't I? I'm sorry, you must think I'm completely foolish-" Haley rambled._

_"Not at all." Nathan said reassuringly. "Do you want to see foolish?" He then asked._

_Haley came him a perplexed smile, "Um okay." She giggled lightly._

_"Okay but I'm warning you, this is really embarrassing." He chuckled, and Haley watched intently as she assumed Nathan was starting to dance. He was flinging his arms and legs around completely off beat to the music thumping in the background, and Haley was laughing uncontrollably._

_"Oh you think that was funny huh?" Nathan asked as he stopped 'dancing' and looked at Haley who was still giggling wildly._

_"What was that?" She laughed loudly._

_"Me dancing. So if anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me because I totally just looked like an idiot in front of the most beautiful girl in here tonight." He said with a charming smile as Haley looked around the empty hallway trying to find the girl he was talking about._

_"It's you. You're the beautiful singer tonight that I couldn't take my eyes off. I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but you were amazing out there." He said quietly as his eyes bore into hers._

_Haley felt her stomach tighten and her heart rate increase tenfold. The things he said to her was unbelievable. He just kept getting more perfect by the minute._

_"Thank you." She blushed profusely, "I'm Ha-"_

_"Haley James, I know." Nathan smirked. "You're extremely talented."_

_She smiled, and once again her cheeks twinged with red. "Thanks. I'm sorry I don't know who you are..."_

_"Nathan Scott, 23 on the LA Clippers." He smirked as he held out his hand to meet her smaller one for a friendly handshake. _

_"Well it's nice to finally meet you Nathan Scott. I just wish it were under different circumstances.." She blushed and held onto his hand, reveling in the tingly feelings that were coursing through her entire body._

_"Likewise. Actually Haley, um, this may sound creepy, but it was you I was looking for when you ran into me. I just wanted to tell you how great you were-" Nathan said as he felt his heartbeat ringing in his ears. He didn't know what it was but Haley James made him feel extremely nervous._

_Haley couldn't help but giggle, "That's funny, because I was looking for you."_

_"You were?" He asked, extremely perplexed. _

_"I saw you staring-" She blushed, "When I was singing, I mean..."_

_Nathan's eyes widened, 'Oh god, I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to freak you out. Please tell your boyfriend I'm sorry... I was just amazed by your voice, and your beauty and wow I'm an idiot..."_

_Haley let out another loud giggle, "Nathan, it's okay. I don't have a boyfriend, and I wasn't freaked out by it. I saw you, and well... I just wanted to introduce myself to you."_

_Nathan's mouth once again fell open. She was single, she was beautiful, and she wanted to meet him. Damn, he was the luckiest man alive._

_He didn't even know what to say, "Wow, I thought for sure you were going to tell me your boyfriend wanted to beat me up or something-"_

_Haley laughed, "Nope, no worries there."_

_"That's hard to believe." Nathan muttered._

_"It is?" Haley asked nervously._

_"Well yeah, you're just really pretty, so I assumed..." Nathan stumbled over his words. Way to go, idiot. Idiot, idiot._

_Haley blushed for the hundredth time tonight, "Well thank you."_

_"I um.. would ask you dance but um, I don't want to embarrass myself again." Nathan explained with a nervous chuckle._

_Haley smiled blissfully, "Well I can't dance by myself, and plus I need you to cover up this embarrassing stain." She joked, inwardly hoping he'd agree to dance. _

_"I don't know." He chuckled, "I already looked like an idiot once."_

_"How about I teach you? This way you don't embarrass yourself anymore." Haley proposed._

_"Alright but let me buy you another drink, and this time don't spill it on yourself." He smirked, and Haley's cheeks blushed hotly. "Kidding.. sort of." He chuckled when he noticed her embarrassment. She was adorable._

_She smiled giddily and followed him over to the bar where he bought her a martini, only this time it was dirty. He then bought himself a beer, and they made their way outside of the ball room and onto an empty deck that was lit up by hundreds of tiny white bulbs._

_It was enchanting, really._

_"Wow, this is beautiful out here." She said breathlessly as they walked over to the edge and looked out at the sunset on the horizon that was swallowing the golden ocean in the distance._

_"You got that right." Nathan said as his eyes grazed over Haley's petite form. _

_She looked down at her dress and frowned, "It still hasn't dried yet." She pouted._

_Nathan chuckled.. just when he didn't think she could get any cuter, she pouted and his whole world came tumbling down. "It's okay, just give it a little time."_

_"I like this Martini better anyway." She flirted as she ran her tongue across the bottom of her lip which had Nathan almost choking on his tongue._

_Nathan simply chuckled, "So tell me about yourself Haley James."_

_"Well I've been in the industry for about three years now-"_

_"No, I mean the real Haley James, not America's Sweetheart Haley James, although I like her too." Nathan said with a wide smile._

_She instantly responded with a blush, "Um well I grew up in North Carolina-"_

_"Really? Me too! What part?" Nathan asked with a happy glint in his eye._

_"Tree Hill."_

_"Are you kidding?" Nathan's eyes widened. _

_"No, why?" She smiled._

_"You don't happen to know Lucas Scott, do you?"_

_Haley's lips tugged into a smile, "Of course I do! He was one of my best friends!"_

_Nathan blew out a deep breath as he shook his head disbelievingly, "Son of a bitch!" He joked. "That's my freaking cousin! He never told me he knew Haley James."_

_"Oh my god! You guys are related? I didn't even realize!" Haley gasped._

_Nathan smiled, "Yeah, our Dad's are brothers. We don't really look alike, because I'm the better looking one, right?"_

_Haley blushed, "I'd say so." _

_"He's here tonight actually. I had no clue you guys knew each other. No wonder why he was laughing at me when I told him I thought you were hot- I mean beautiful, sorry." Nathan quickly corrected himself not wanting to think he was degrading her. She was extremely hot, but more so beautiful._

_Haley blushed, "I thought I saw him tonight. Wow, I haven't seen him in two years!"_

_"I'd go and get him but then that means I'd have to share you, and he already knows you, so now it's my turn." Nathan grinned making Haley bite down on her lip in order to suppress a giddy squeal._

_"Well I want to know about you too, 23. Where are you from?" She grinned._

_"Charlotte. Actually I was born in Tree Hill, and lived there until I was about three, but unfortunately I moved because my life revolved around basketball and basketball only. I don't really remember Tree Hill besides the times I visited Luke, but other than that, I was in Charlotte my whole life." Nathan explained._

_"You don't seem too happy about that." Haley pointed out softly as she leaned her back against the deck railing and took a swig of her beverage._

_Nathan sighed. She was right. It was funny how easily she tore his wall down. He never let anyone in, but this time was different. _

_"Yeah, well, I never really had a childhood. I went to some prestigious basketball school, where the only things that mattered were money, basketball, and popularity. Let's just say I wasn't the nicest person. You can thank my Dad for that." Nathan said bitterly, taking a long chug of beer down his throat._

_"What made you change?" She kindly asked as he stared out at the vast sea._

_"What do you mean?" He questioned lightly._

_"You said you weren't a nice person, but so far the only thing you've been tonight was nice." She said flashing him her pearly whites, making his heart race wildly. "Oh um, I don't know. I guess I just grew up. My priorities changed. My Dad cheated on my mom a few years ago with some random slut he met at a bar, and I saw how upset my mom was. Then I saw Lucas' parents and how happy they were, and I guess I just realized I wanted to be more like them. I don't want to be my Dad. Someone who hurts the people they love just for their own selfish needs. So I stopped. Now I'm focusing on spending time with family and friends, and giving back to the community." Nathan explained quietly._

_Haley felt her heart wrench for him. She could tell he had a rough childhood, so she reached out and gently squeezed his strong bicep. "Well then you'll never be him because you're extremely selfless and brave for changing. I admire you."_

_Nathan smiled softly, "Thank you Haley, but I don't think you would say that if you knew who I was a few years ago. I was a mess-"_

_"I remember you now." She said softly. "I was starting the business, and my agent said to stay away from guys like you.."_

_Nathan's stomach dropped, and not in a good way. A frown formed on his face, "Oh." Was all he could muster out._

_Haley realized her mistake and immediately backtracked. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I just meant I've heard about your reputation through tabloids, but so far everything those tabloids said were wrong. You are not that guy Nathan, you are so much more-"_

_Nathan sighed, "But I was-"_

_"You're not anymore." Haley said passionately. "At least I hope you're not."_

_"I'm not!" Nathan swore immediately._

_"Good, because I'd really like to think you meant what you said about me before.." She said with a red blush._

_"Of course I did, Haley. I don't just go around calling girls beautiful and dancing in front of them. Trust me," He chuckled._

_Haley giggled, "Well then I guess I'll have to believe you then, but next time you want to impress me, don't dance."_

_Nathan chuckled, "Alright, well that's not fair. You impressed me with your singing, but if we were at a basketball court right now, you'd be amazed."_

_"I guess I'll have to come to one of your games then." She said with a flirtatious smile._

_"I hope you do." Nathan replied. "This way I can really impress you."_

_"Oh is that how you get all the ladies?" She asked with a loud giggle._

_Nathan smirked proudly, "No I get the ladies, by flexing." He said as he flung his tuxedo coat off and flexed his bicep through the tight white collared shirt he wore underneath it. "Feel it." Nathan encouraged, and Haley eagerly reached across to touch his muscle. _

_"Hmm I've felt better." She said off-highhandedly, when in reality, it was anything but the truth. She never felt anything like that before, and it as such a turn on._

_"Oh really?" Nathan grinned, "How about these washboard abs?" He asked with a playful smile and started to lift up his shirt as Haley screamed girlishly. _

_"Holy Crap!" _

_"Like what you see?" He smirked._

_Haley licked her dry lips but quickly remembered the game she was playing. "Eh, it's nice, but I've seen better." She shrugged._

_Nathan's cocky smirk fell, and turned into a frown. "Wait, really?"_

_"Mhmm." She lied again, holding back a laugh._

_"Well.. I..."_

_"I'm kidding Nathan, you have a great body." Haley teased playfully as she squeezed his bicep again. "I promise."_

_Nathan smirked again, "That wasn't nice, James."_

_"I don't play fair, Scott." She winked and slowly walked backwards as she made her way down to the sandy beach, as Nathan chased after her._

* * *

_Almost two hours had passed, and Nathan and Haley were still walking along the beach getting to know each other better, and just joking around, truly enjoying their company. _

_Haley was in the middle of telling Nathan a story from her childhood, when he noticed her shiver slightly and so he took off his jacket and wrapped it securely around her tiny frame. "Better?" He asked quietly._

_"Yeah, thanks." She smiled up at him._

_"I've had a lot of fun tonight Haley." Nathan shared truthfully._

_"So did I." She breathed. _

_The next thing Nathan knew, he was being taken control by some strong force- almost like a magnet- as he leaned down and looked warmly into Haley's deep brown orbs of beauty. She parted her lips and gulped nervously the second she felt Nathan's warm breath blowing on her pink luscious lips._

_"Do you think it would be okay if I kissed you?" He whispered softly as her eyes snapped shut and she nodded breathlessly._

_Nathan smiled softly and softly pressed his lips against hers in a fragile, yet earth shattering kiss. In that moment, time stopped- or at least it felt like it did. As cheesy as it sounds, that was the moment when everything changed. The second it took to press two lips together, two lives collided, and two worlds crashed together. Time stood still- there's no other explanation. With ever fiber of Nathan's being he felt alive. One hundred and ten percent alive. He was always alive, but he was never awake like this. _

_Haley couldn't believe what was happening. She never felt happier than she did in that moment. Sure she just met him, but she felt like she knew him her whole life. The second he kissed her, she felt the air escape her body and felt like she was floating. She couldn't even breathe, but she didn't care. She never wanted to pull away._

_The kiss was sensual, yet extremely passionate. It lasted only about fifteen seconds, and was light, and airy, but beautiful. Everything the first kiss should be. Nothing short of perfection._

_Finally, Nathan reluctantly pulled away and smiled breathlessly._

_"Do you think it would be okay if I kissed you again?" Haley asked with a giddy smile, and Nathan nodded eagerly. This time, she hopped up on the tips of her toes- having discarded her heels a while ago- and parted her lips widely in order to let Nathan easily slip his tongue into her mouth, accidentally letting out a loud, content, moan. _

_Nathan smiled into her mouth and ran his hands along the sides of her dress._

_'Please don't be in love with someone else' Haley thought silently to herself as she deepened the kiss. _

_"God you're so beautiful." Nathan whispered breathlessly as he leaned his head against hers._

_"You're one hell of a kisser." Haley giggled quietly._

_Nathan chuckled as he interlocked his fingers with hers, "Come on, we should probably get back."_

_"That's right. You still owe me a dance." She winked and took off down the beach once again, making Nathan have to chase her along the sand._

* * *

_"People are staring." Nathan groaned embarrassingly as he tried to spin Haley around on the dance floor._

_"So let them." She joked. "It's probably because you're just so attractive." She grinned_

_"Or maybe it's because you still have your Martini stain on your dress." Nathan chuckled, and Haley looked down in a panic, but punched his arm when she realized he was joking._

_"Or maybe it's because you suck at dancing." She teased._

_"You're probably right." He groaned. "I bet this will be all over TMZ tomorrow."_

_Haley's eyes widened, "I thought this was a private event."_

_"It is. No one's going to find out, I promise." Nathan swore._

_"Oh I'm not worried. I was only worried they'd find out you can't dance." She snickered._

_"You're evil." Nathan mocked with a playful glare._

_"So I've been told." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his tan neck, "You're not that bad." _

_Nathan smiled and glanced down at his feet, "That's because I have the best teacher." He flashed her a charming smile._

_"Such a charmer." Haley laughed and playfully rolled her eyes._

_"It's the truth." Nathan said genuinely, as Haley smiled and swayed back and forth to the beat of the music, humming lightly to the words, and enjoying the company._

_Nathan smiled down at her, "So listen, do you think I can get your autograph, Haley James?"_

_"How about I give you my number instead?" She said with a sparkle in her eye as she looked into his light blue orbs._

_Nathan broke out into a full blown smile, "Really? That would be amazing!"_

_Haley giggled, "Sure, I'd love to see you again. I had an amazing time."_

_"Me too." Nathan replied quickly. "So let me ask you one more thing-"_

_Before Nathan could finish, he saw a curly blonde haired woman approaching them in a fury. "Haley! Where the hell have you been? I tried calling you five times! I was worried sick-"_

_"Peyton, hi! I'm sorry-" Haley said as she disentangled herself from Nathan and turned to find her manager. _

_"Haley we have to go now!" Peyton rushed out. "It's almost two am."_

_"But Peyton-" Haley protested as she bore into Nathan's confused eyes and felt herself being dragged off by her manager, and the only thing she could do was leave Nathan standing still in the middle of the dance floor watching as she got lost in the crowd, still feeling the tingles of her kiss radiating off of his own lips._

_And that was the last time Nathan Scott had seen Haley James._

* * *

_"Peyton, what the hell?" Haley shrieked as she was thrown into a limo and whisked away from the party scene._

_"No, Haley! You what the hell? Where have you been for the past three hours? I was worried sick!"_

_"I met Nathan." She replied dreamily._

_"Haley that's great and everything, but you can't just venture off without permission!"_

_"I'm not a child!" Haley argued. "Besides, you were the one who encouraged me to talk to him and I did!"_

_"Haley, you know you don't have time for relationships. If anything, I just saved your sorry ass from falling too hard and ending up getting your heart broken. Trust me, you don't need that right now. You're in the prime years of your career." Peyton lectured her friend of five years, and Haley rolled her eyes._

_"Take me to the studio." Haley demanded._

_"Excuse me?" Peyton questioned._

_"I said take me to the studio. I have a song I want to write, and I want it released ASAP."_

_"Whoa, whoa. Do you know what time it is?" Peyton asked disbelievingly._

_Haley sighed, "Yes, and if I don't go to the studio and get this song written and recorded, I will have a breakdown. Please, Peyton." She pleaded._

_Peyton ran a hand through her messy blonde locks, "Okay, sure, whatever, fine. Let's go."_

* * *

Of course Nathan had gone home that night and watched every single YouTube video he could find of her, download every single song of hers on iTunes, and read almost every single article written about her, but nothing was the same. He tried everything in his power to find her her number, but because she was a celebrity, it was virtually impossible. He found her fan club e-mail, but the chances of her seeing it was slim to none. Then of course he asked Clay to try and contact her manager, but when he got through it went straight to voice mail, and he still never heard back from her. It was completely useless. So after a while, he gave up. Maybe i was only meant for one night, and he'd never let go of that night. Haley changed his world. He tried to find out her concert days so he could go and see her but he knew by now she probably moved on and was busy with her life, as was he. Basketball kept him extremely busy, and even if he could go to Haley's concert, his schedule kept him from doing so. He figured everything happened for a reason, and although he didn't know the reason, and he wasn't happy about it, He and Haley James were not meant to be- or so he thought.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

"I remember now!" Clay shouted as Nathan was pulled from his flashback.

"What?" Nathan mumbled.

"That's Haley James- the girl you're obsessed with."

"I'm not obsessed with her." Nathan grumbled.

Clay snickered, "You so are! Dude, I bet this song is about you!"

"Nos hit Sherlock!" Nathan spat.

"Hey man, no reason to get nasty on me." Clay defended.

"Sorry." Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I tried everything I could."

Nathan nodded understandingly. "I know man, thanks for trying."

"Hey, if it's meant to be, it'll happen." Clay promised as he pulled into the parking lot of the new LA club, and glanced over at Nathan giving him a reassuring smile. "Cheer up, buddy."

* * *

Haley paced nervously around backstage as the pit in her stomach increased by the deafening screams she could hear from the audience.

"Sixty seconds, Miss. James!" A stage crew member announced through the door, giving Haley a quick smile, as she took a deep breath and grabbed her guitar.

In the distance she could see Peyton talking with a blonde haired man, and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed him point to her. Whatever they were talking about now was completely useless, as she was about to start her set any second now.

* * *

"Hey man, I'm going to go to the bathroom, alright. Be right back." Nathan shouted to Clay over the loud screams in the club.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Clay promised, and made his way backstage to find the curly blonde haired girl he's been in contact with for the past month.

* * *

"Clay! You made it!" Peyton shouted excitedly. "Thank god! I was growing worried you wouldn't show. Haley's been a wreck lately-"

"Nathan, too. I'm so glad I got in contact with you." Clay smiled as he shook her hand politely.

"Me too. I have a feeling Haley is going to be ecstatic." Peyton shared as she watched Haley walk onto stage and greeted the crowd as they went completely wild.

* * *

"Hey LA! I'm so happy to be here for you guys to debut my new song 'Enchanted' about someone I haven't been able to get mind off recently. I hope you like it!" Haley smiled, and started the intro to her song while strumming the chords to the beginning.

* * *

Nathan exited the bathroom and tried to find Clay through the madhouse of people, but it was crazy. He couldn't hear or see anything, so he sent a quick text to Clay asking where he was, and luckily he answered quickly which told Nathan to meet him backstage.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Nathan heard the familiar tune, and almost stopped dead in his tracks. The closer he made it backstage, the more clear the voice became, and the faster his heart started to beat.

It couldn't be...

could it?  
Haley was here.

His Haley James was here, and he was two seconds away from seeing her.

* * *

Haley looked out at the fans like she always does, hoping to see a blue eyed familiar face. But just like every show, she was met with disappointment.

"Thanks LA! You guys rock!" Haley laughed into the microphone, and said her final goodbye as she walked off stage to find Peyton. She was still talking to the blonde haired man, only this time, there was a raven haired man there too.

Oh

my

god

He came.

She couldn't help her legs that ran faster than her heart as she flung herself into his arms and he blissfully spun her around.

"I can't believe you're here!" She cried into his neck as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I didn't know you'd be here either..." Nathan laughed in disbelief.

"Surprise." Clay and Peyton announced with happy smiled adjourned over their faces.

"Ahh!" Haley screamed and hugged Peyton. "Thank you so much!"

"Thanks Clay! I can't believe this. I'm so happy right now." Nathan smiled and once again pulled Haley in for a long hug.

"God I've missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too. Did you hear the song?"

"I did." Nathan confirmed with a proud smile.

"I loved it, and just so you know, I was enchanted to meet you." He winked at her, as she jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**So I basically threw the ending together last minute but I'm quite pleased with it. **

**I may or may not write a prologue. I want to because I could definitely expand on this, but I have like four other stories I need to finish first. Ahah I suck.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it even though I'll be dead tired tomorrow. Oh well. **


	2. Love Story

**I wasn't planning on making an "Epilogue" (if you can call it that) but I love Naley when they're a famous couple and I heard another Taylor Swift song (Love Story) and was inspired to write this final chapter. Plus I had free time and wanted to write, so I thought why not?**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. It's not the best, but it was a fun idea to create.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, I immensely appreciate them. Seriously.**

**I hope you enjoy this! xox**

**Disclaimer that no one reads: I do not own the lyrics (Taylor Swift does) but I wish I did, and I don't own Naley but I also wish I did because ugh I would make a 24 hour movie about them. **

* * *

**"****Please welcome me in joining the one and only, Haley James!" Ellen Degeneres shouted over the deafening screams of the rowdy audience. 25 year old, American Sweetheart, Haley James flashed her million dollar smile while eloquently greeting her fans followed by a small wave to her fans. She strutted across the stage and met Ellen with a friendly hug.**

"Hello! You look stunning as usual!" The blonde haired comedian, and talk show host greeted the singer.

Haley giggled softly, "Hi! Thanks so much for having me. I'm so excited!" She exclaimed truthfully as she took a seat on the white couch across from Ellen.

"Thanks for coming." Ellen stated with an appreciative smile as she too, sat down on her large leather red chair.

"It's a true honor." Haley responded which led the crowd to cheer loudly.

Ellen clapped along with the audience, then grabbed a few cue-cards as Haley crossed her left leg over the right while patiently waiting to be interviews.

"Alright, so before we get to the part everyone's been dying to know…" Ellen stated with a knowing smirk in which Haley blushed intensely. "I'd like to congratulate you on your song of the year award last night at the TCA's." She finished, and was rewarded with more deafening shouts deriving from the large audience. Haley smiled once again, and looked out at the crowd. "Thank you! Really, this award wouldn't have happened without my amazing fans, so you should be congratulating them for being so awesome and voting for me!" Haley replied with a chaste smile followed by a round of applause from the smiling fans.

Ellen beamed proudly, "And apparently this award wouldn't have happened if you hadn't written that song… 'Enchanted,' right?" She questioned as Haley shifted slightly, feeling her cheeks burn with heat.

"Yes." She nodded with a beaming smile.

"And so in your speech, you thanked the person who was the inspiration behind the lyrics." Ellen recalled with a deliberate smirk.

"I did, yes." Haley giggled in confirmation.

"For those who need a reminder, let's watch it again. Shall we?" Ellen asked over the roaring cheers. Suddenly, a large screen slowly descended which revealed an image of Haley on stage at the TCA Awards about to make an acceptance speech. The applause grew louder while Haley hid her flaming cheeks behind her palms as the video started to play.

* * *

_Ryan Seacrest sauntered over to the microphone stand that rested in the middle of the Teen Choice Award stage, as the enormous mass of people screamed in anticipation. _

"_How y'all doing tonight?" Ryan screamed as he smirked at the cameras. "It's a true honor to be announcing the award for Song of the Year. Every single artist in this category is truly talented and each song is incredible. So, without further ado, the nominees for song of the year are: Haley James, 'Enchanted'-" the cameras then quickly shot over to the honey blonde haired singer who smiled softly as she grabbed her date's hand, squeezing it gently, reacting in fan girl shrieks across the hall. "Miley Cyrus, 'Adore You'- Beyonce, 'Drunk in Love', Justin Timberlake, 'Mirrors', and 'All of Me', John Legend."_

_Once the cameras finished showing small clips of each singer, the angle fell back on Ryan who was slowly tearing open a blue envelope which revealed the award winner._

_He looked at the camera and smirked after a small pause. _

"_And the winner… of the song of the year goes to: …" . . . "Enchanted- Haley James!" He announced with a proud smile as he clapped along with the shrill screaming audience._

_Haley's chocolate brown eyes double in size as her jaw literally dropped in reaction. Shocked was an understatement. _

_After the initial stun wore off, she stood up with a blissful smile as she threw her arms around her date's neck who kissed her in response- only making the cheers grow in decibels. _

"_I knew you could do it!" He whispered in her ear as she looked into his crystal shining eyes, mirroring his glimmering smile._

_Haley giggled and reluctantly pulled away from him as she hugged a few other supporters and crew members, then practically floated over to the stairs as she ascended up the staircase in order to retrieve her award, quietly thanking Ryan Seacrest and kissed him softly on the cheek._

_She felt her cheeks start to hurt from the smile stretching over her face. She didn't think it was possible to smile so widely._

_Her image practically glowed as she stood under the spotlight, radiating her pearly white smile, and satin yellow gown that looked painted on her slim body. _

_She stood holding the award with her mouth slightly ajar in front of the microphone._

"_Wow, I'm honestly… wow. Speechless." She chuckled nervously gazing out into the seemingly endless crowd, who cheered in admiration._

_She smiled once more, and took a deep breath. "I was not expecting this, so I really don't even have a speech prepared. Everyone in this category is absolutely amazing, and they all deserve a round of applause!" She shouted over the claps._

"_I'd like to thank all of the fans. I know it's cliche, but you are really the best fans anyone could ever ask for. Thanks for your dedication and kind words. I'm so glad you like the song. It's a really special song to me, and so I'd like to thank everyone who took part in the making of it. Thanks to my best friend, producer, and manager, Peyton Sawyer for endless hours in the studio and positive feedback. Also my band members, Chris, Joe, Nick, and Alex. You guys are awesome!" She shouted as the camera flashed over to her crew members who were engaging in a set of high fives. "And finally, I'd like to thank the inspiration behind the song, as well as my sexy date tonight- Nathan Scott. Thank you for believing in me, and thank you for supporting me. I was enchanted to meet you." She finished with a teary smile as she gave him a quick wink, and the cameras focused in on Nathan who donned a proud smile as he stood up and clapped for his beautiful girlfriend of almost four months._

_And once again, the crowd went crazy._

* * *

The clip finally ended, and the crowd in Ellen's studio practically gushed over the content, all the while still completely confused.

"Okay so, holy crapola!" Ellen explained. "That was the biggest shock of the night! You and playboy Nathan Scott? I didn't see that coming! Hell- I don't think anyone did! Would you please mind explaining to America what happened? And please tell me it's not a publicity stunt, because I'm kind of shipping 'Naley' right now." She laughed as Haley giggled girlishly, and inhaling nervously.

"Okay well, no, it was definitely not a publicity stunt." Haley immediately declared. "I felt it was finally time to reveal our relationship, and last night was the perfect opportunity to do so." She shared, fighting off a smile.

"Relationship?" Ellen asked with high eyebrows. "As in, he wasn't just a random date, like you guys are official?"

Haley giggled and smiled dreamily, "Yes, Nathan and I are together, and I've never been happier." She revealed as the crowd reacted wildly.

Ellen smiled at the obviously love struck singer. "Well good for you! I'm so happy for you two- but I'm still confused! How long has this been going on for?"

Haley bit softly down on her lip, "Umm like four months." She stated shyly, and Ellen, along with the rest of the group shouted in disbelief.

"No way!' Ellen challenged playfully. "How the hell is this possible?"

"Well we've kept it a secret because we didn't want to get involved with publicity, so we decided to stay private. It was extremely difficult- especially considering our crazy schedules between my tour and his NBA games, but we made it work." Haley gushed blissfully.

"So the rumors were true then?" Ellen speculated.

Haley smiled apprehensively, "Yes, but we never confirmed them because we wanted to wait until the right time. Thankfully most of the rumors were swept under the rug. One of my biggest concerns were that a fan or paparazzi would capture us together. We wanted to reveal our relationship on our terms, not because we were forced to."

"So how do you think the rumors started?" Ellen inquired.

Haley took a quick chug of water, and responded to the question, "I think it was right after 'Enchanted' was released. Everyone was digging to find out who it was about, but I kind of dodged the question each time but just replying that it was someone I met really quickly. Anyway, people started to look back at the events I had gone to, probably to try and see if there were any pictures of me with someone, and actually one of the fundraisers- the one where I met Nathan- someone linked the two of us together, since we were in a group photo, but luckily no one further investigated it."

Ellen nodded in understanding, then proceeded with the questioning, "Okay, so tell us about the night you met!"

Haley giggled, "It's a funny story actually. I was singing on stage, and I see him for the first time, and I swore I felt my heart like literally stop. His eyes- well I'm sure you've seen his eyes. God they're to die for-" She rambled featuring her dreamy smile, and waving her hands in front of her body. "Well anyway, I saw his eyes, and they were just so intense, so I get up after my set and walk over to the bar to try and find him. i don't even know what I was thinking. My mind and body were basically on auto pilot. And so as I was searching the crowd for him, I ran into a hard body, of course spilling my drink all over my dress-' She flushed with embarrassment as the crowd laughed. "And I look up, and once again my heart stopped, and I almost choked on air, because guess who it was?"

"Me?" Ellen joked as the audience chuckled along.

Haley giggled, "Nope. Nathan."

"Awww!" Ellen cooed. "Then what happened?"

"Well to make a long story short, I was extremely mortified considering I looked like an idiot in front of the hottest guy I've ever met, and so he was a real gentleman and helped me get cleaned up. He then bought me another drink and we went for a walk on the beach to kind of get to know each other, and we danced for a while, but unfortunately my manager pulled me away since it was getting late, and I never got to say goodbye or give him my number. So for like three months, I was living in a state of 'what could have been' and I found myself thinking about him almost all the time. He changed my life. Honestly. It wasn't just one of those- you meet someone once, and it fades away- no, this was intense. And so, that night, I went to the studio at three am and wrote the lyrics to 'Enchanted', which every single word was about Nathan and that night." Haley completely revealed truthfully.

Ellen smiled as the audience basked in the romance.

"So don't leave us hanging! What happened next?" Ellen begged.

Haley chuckled as she clasped her hands together and smiled eagerly, "So after three months of torture and not being able to contact him, one night I'm playing a gig and after I sung 'Enchanted', I made my way off stage to find my manager, and two guys waiting for me in the wings. At first I thought I was dreaming, and as I got closer I realized it was Nathan, and his agent, Clay. So I ran into his arms and he kissed me so tenderly. God, it was the most memorable night of my life." Haley shared with a wonderstruck smile.

"Then what?"

"Well then he begged me to let him take me out, and since we didn't want to be seen together, he made a phone call and thirty minutes later we were on top of some cafe roof. Just the two of us. It was so romantic. I think we stayed up there until like five in the morning just watching the stars, drinking wine and talking about everything. I felt so connected to him, y'know?"

Ellen smiled in understanding. "Wow, I had no idea Nathan could be so romantic." She joked, referring to his bad boy rep.

"Yeah, I know. The media paints him in such a negative light. But in real life, he is the kindest person I know. He's so selfless, and just purely wonderful." Haley stated softly.

"Wow. You know, it kind of makes sense now. He hasn't been in the news in over six months. usually he was on a new cover every week with a different girl." Ellen pointed out.

Haley bit down on her pink lip, "Yea…" She drawled out. "Well hopefully that won't happen anytime soon." She said with a small laugh. "I think he grew out of that phase. Really, the Nathan Scott I know is completely different than the one on those magazines. The past four months he has been completely devoted to me."

"So you aren't worried he will revert to his old playboy ways?" Ellen asked.

"Not at all. I trust him with my life. We've been together for a while now, and although we haven't seen each other in a few weeks due to our conflicting schedules, every single night he has called me, or sent me flowers on a random day, and not once was he in a tabloid pictured with a random girl." Haley answered honestly.

"Wow. Well good, I'm truly glad he treats you so well. You deserve the best. I know as soon as you were pictured with him yesterday, people assumed you were together or whatever, and immediately they started to say he wasn't good enough for you-" Ellen announced.

Haley replied with a small frown, "Yeah, that was definitely one of the reasons why we kept our relationship hidden for so long. Rumors, and comments are almost always negative impacts on relationships. So for the first few months we wanted to try and act like a real couple without worrying about who has to saw what. It was kind of nice, but then reality set in, and I didn't want to hide it anymore. I wanted the world to know that Nathan Scott and I are in a fully committed relationship." She shared. "I know how girls can get, and so the world has to know Nathan Scott is no longer on the market, so back off." She said in an obvious joking tone, followed by sticking her tongue out playfully, and letting out a small laugh. "No, but seriously, he's been the one wanting to come clean for a while. I kept saying like, 'No, you know, I've been enjoying just us together.' That was one of our first fights actually…" Haley began with a small chuckle, "He wanted me to be his date to one of his charity events like last month, and I was worried because I didn't feel like it was the right time and I guess he got worried and thought I was embarrassed to be with him, which is so not true." She said with a firm smile.

"So what happened?" Ellen encouraged.

Haley blushed, "Umm it wasn't too bad of a fight. I just explained to him that I was still worried about the media, but at the same time I did want to announce it. But we agreed that him going as my date to the TCA's would be the perfect time. Plus, sneaking around was kind of fun. I liked it, despite how difficult it was." Haley shared. "Nathan agreed about the sneaking around part, I just think he wanted to show me off." She giggled. "But now that it's in the open, I feel a lot better, and it's fun finally being able to show people how much I care about him."

Ellen nodded, "I must say it was a shock, but I'm really excited for you guys. Are you still worried about the media affecting your relationship?"

Haley took a small inhalation and fiddled with her pinky ring, "Not really. I mean, I'm not naive, I know there will probably be rumors like next week that we eloped or something, and of course people will probably criticize me for dating him, or tell Nathan that I'm not good enough, you know, stuff like that, but we've prepared for this. I know it's going to be different since we are so used to being private, but at the same time, it might be easier since it's in the open and nothing's hidden- it comes along with the territory of being celebrities, and we're okay with that. This is a big step in our relationship, but we're ready. I honestly believe we can overcome anything, as long as he's by my side."

Ellen smiled along with the 'awwing' audience. "So how do you think you'll deal with this big step? Like you said, it's a big change. Will it hurt your relationship?"

"No." Haley said immediately. "We were ready for this. I know the rumors will probably strain it a little, but at the end of the day, we know the truth. So, no matter what you hear, if it doesn't come from us, then it's probably not true." She concluded.

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Ellen smiled. "So apparently Nathan's here with you today, right?"

Haley felt a beaming smile widen over her face, "Yes."

"Do you think we should bring him out here?" Ellen asked as the camera turned to behind the stage where Nathan was standing looking over at Haley donning a large smirk.

"I'd love that!" Haley giggled as the audience went crazy.

Nathan suddenly stepped onto the stage walking over to Haley as she stood up and greeted him half way, wrapping her arms around his torso, and Ellen came over and joined their hug making everyone laugh.

"I wanted a piece of the Naley hug." Ellen smiled as she hugged Nathan again, thanking him for coming.

Haley smiled as she scooted over, making room for Nathan on the couch as he kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her. "I missed you."

Haley blushed as the audience cooed. "I missed you too." She giggled as she placed her hand on his knee.

"Oh my gosh, I think you guys became my favorite couple. Seriously, you're freaking adorable. You're even matching!" Ellen pointed out as she noticed Nathan's khakis, and navy blue sweater which was the exact same color of Haley's sun dress.

Haley looked over to him and smiled, "We didn't even plan it."

"I just wear blue a lot, because she says it brings out my eyes." Nathan smirked as the girls screamed.

"His eyes are beautiful! I literally get lost in them." Haley gushed girlishly.

"Y'all just keep getting cuter and cuter don't you?" Ellen laughed.

"She makes me look good." Nathan answered with a loving smile. "Seriously, how beautiful does she look today? And last night she looked stunning! I saw her and I was breathless." Nathan said staring into her chocolate brown orbs.

Haley smiled breathlessly and took his hand to squeeze it gently.

Ellen placed her hand over her heart and pretended to hyperventilate. "You two! I can't even!"

Haley giggled, "he's sweet when he wants to be. Sometimes he's a pain in the butt though!"

Nathan gave her a mock glare, "what? No way!"

"Babe, you know you like to annoy me. Last night you kept eating my Mac n cheese!"

Nathan laughed, "you're cute when you get mad."

"No one messes with me and Mac n cheese." Haley said definitely.

"See?" Nathan turned to the crowd. "Isn't she adorable?"

"You're both adorable!" Ellen concluded. "I can't believe you've his this for so long."

Nathan laughed softly, "I know. In a way it was good though. I don't regret it. I think it made us stronger. It was just Nathan and Haley. Not Nathan Scott, Laker player, and not Haley James, Americas sweet heart plus the rest of the world. It was just us and it was fun. But I'm glad we finally are public so this way I can kiss her whenever I want." He smirked, resulting in an eye roll from Haley.

"We saw pretty intense PDA last night from you two." Ellen stated with an encouraging grin.

Haley blushed deeply as Nathan flashed his signature smirk.

"I was excited! I couldn't help myself. Don't get used to it though." Haley lectured her boyfriend.

"Hey! I can't keep my hands off you. It's not my fault you're so irresistible." He grinned flirtatiously.

"My boyfriend, the charmer." Haley announced as the crowd screamed.

"You love it." Nathan persisted.

"Unfortunately." She joked.

Ellen basked in the couples playful banter. "So Nathan, how do you feel that Haley wrote this personal song about you?" She further inquired.

Nathan smiled proudly as she looked down at Haley. "I'm truly honored. It was honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. It's such an amazing song. Haley is so talented, and she's by far the best singer I've ever heard. I'm so happy the song has gained so much recognition because it's such a beautiful song and sometimes I have a hard time understanding she wrote it about me. I mean how many people get to say someone wrote a song about them? It doesn't happen much and I am unbelievably humbled by it. I'll never forget the first time I heard it. I haven't seen her in three months and I heard her voice and I swear my heart stopped. I was just so excited."

"Did you know it was about you?" Ellen asked.

Nathan scratched his head lightly. "I don't know. I think I hoped it was about me so that I knew I wasn't the only one who kept reveling in the night we met, you know? But then in the back of my mind I feared she met someone else, and I'd forever be stuck in the 'What if..' phase. Eventually, the more I listened to it though, it was pretty obvious it was about our encounter, and I just felt so happy." He revealed with a toothy smile as Haley's cheeks twinged a light shade of powder pink, then quietly squeezed their interlocked hands, followed by a sweet smile.

"So Haley, besides writing your feelings, did you intend for Nathan to hear the song?" Ellen inquired as she crossed her legs on her chair.

Haley beamed at the question while glancing at her boyfriend, "A part of me definitely wanted him to hear it just because we had no way of contacting each other. So I guess I wanted him to hear it and know that the night meant a lot to me, but then I was worried he might hear it and freak out, but I took a chance, and I'm glad I did. I never expected we'd find each other, I had only hoped." She gushed like a twelve year old fan girl.

Ellen smiled at the couple who were so obvious enamored by each other, and decided to delve deeper into their newly reported relationship status.

"Okay so now that we covered the big, important details, I want to know more about 'Naley'. Like the personal side." She smirked, and Haley laughed as she covered her mouth.

"Uh oh." Nathan chuckled as he threw his arm around Haley and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"So Nate, tell me what you absolutely love about Haley." Ellen inquired with a playful glint in her eyes.

Nathan looked down at Haley, and stared lovingly into her eyes, "Okay, but we might be here for a while." He chuckled, causing Haley to playfully smirk his way.

"I fell in love with the way her smile lit up the entire room, and the way her eyes light up. They're just do big, and whenever I look into them I get butterflies." Nathan revealed honestly.

Haley bit softly on her lip, attempting to suppress her squeal of excitement. The crowd went absolutely crazy.

"I love her kindness. Haley is the most compassionate person I know, and she would do anything for her fans, friends, and family. Her kindness is overwhelming sometimes. She makes me want to be a better person." Nathan shared as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon her cherry flavored lips.

He pulled away after Haley swooned, and chuckled to himself. "I also the love the way she kisses. Ugh, you have no idea what she does to me-" Nathan smirked, and Haley's jaw dropped as she punched him in the bicep.

"Damn baby, you don't want the paparazzi to think you abuse me, do you?" Nathan joked, as Haley fought off another smile.

"You guys. I can't even." Ellen gushed breathlessly. "You seem to have such a perfect relationship. You tease each other, but at the same time I can tell how committed you are, and how serious you are about each other. It's very rare to have that balance, so how do you do it?"

"It's easy." Haley smiled and absently mindedly ran her hands over his knee. "When you love someone everything just comes naturally. Yeah, I will be the first to admit, we are not perfect. We fight just like any other couple, but at the end of the day, I know what we have is extremely rare, and very special. I'd be stupid to let anything get between us." She shrugged girlishly, "I definitely believe the teasing and the flirty banter is really healthy, even though sometimes he drives me crazy because he knows how to get under my skin-"

"I love teasing her. She's so cute when she's mad." Nathan grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes, "And he's extremely cocky, but we balance each other out. I don't know how else to say it without sounding cheesy, but he's my soul mate. My best friend. We just have a strong connection."

"I can tell." Ellen winked. "The sexual tension bouncing off of you two is extremely palpable."

Haley hid her blush behind her palms, and Nathan ran his hand down her arm soothingly, letting out a loud laugh.

"So what's a typical day like for 'Naley?'" Ellen wanted to know.

"Hmm." Nathan thought about it for a second. "Well we don't live together, but somehow Haley always finds her way into my room, or vice versa. So usually we wake up, and I'll make her breakfast in bed or we sit out on my back porch and drink coffee. Then we go our separate ways for the day. I usually have practice, and she heads down to the studio. Sometimes if she's off and I have a game in a different state, she tags along, or if she has a show in another state, and I'm off, then I tag along with her. It didn't happen a lot since we tried to hide our relationship, but she tried to come to as many home games as she could. Then since we couldn't really go out to eat, we'd stay in and she'd cook dinner and we'd watch a movie. It was great in the beginning but then we started to become stir crazy since we wanted to go out to clubs and stuff, but I'm happy wherever as long as she's with me." Nathan confessed.

"Yeah, I'm excited to actually be able to take him places now and hold his hand." Haley giggled, and nudged Nathan slightly.

"Yeah, I agree."

"Okay so Haley said you guys fight like any other couple. What's a typical fight for you guys?" Ellen asked reluctantly.

Haley bit down on her lip, and Nathan cocked his jaw slightly sideways while taking a deep breath. "Well I'll be the first to admit that it's usually me who starts the fight because, yes, I like to tease Haley and sometimes I take it too far."

Haley chuckled and gave him an approving smile. "Good answer." She joked, then turned to Ellen, "No, but I'm not perfect either. I sometimes nag him and I get frustrated over stupid things. I think towards the end, our biggest fight was when we would decide to come public. He was eager and I was reluctant, and I know he wasn't happy about it, but he was understanding. Another reason why I love him." She gushed. "A huge foundation in having an amazing relationship is understanding. yeah, no one is perfect, but if you accept their flaws, and come to an understanding, then it'll make everything so much easier." Haley advised as Nathan nodded in agreement.

"That's great!" Ellen enthused, "So what's in store for you two?"

Nathan glanced down at Haley and gave her a wide smile, "Well I see myself with Haley for a very long time, but now that we announced our relationship, we're going to take it day by day because I'm sure it's going to be a media circus and neither of us are used to it. We're definitely going to have to adjust to the lifestyle, but I'm looking forward to facing it with Hales by my side." He replied truthfully as slowly leaned down and pressed a quick kiss upon Haley's cheek.

Haley smiled and agreed with Nathan. "I definitely see myself with Nathan for as long as possible. He's right though, we have to adjust to the 'public' now, but it shouldn't be a problem. I'm excited to see what life has in store for us. During his off season, we plan on traveling and just spending time together. And, I'll probably write more love songs about him since he's such an inspiration." She smiled pridefully as she ran her hand over his god like jaw.

"We do want to have some privacy, but don't worry, I'll make her my woman crush wednesday on Instagram so you can see what we are up to." Nathan shared with a boisterous smile.

"Yes! Please don't leave us in the dark. I'm going to need my Naley fix." Ellen pouted.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll keep you posted." Haley chuckled along with Nathan.

Ellen smiled, then quickly glanced at her watch, which turned her smile into a frown. "Well unfortunately that seems like all the time we have with Naley today," She announced, as the crowd stood up and cheered wildly.

" I think you guys just became America's favorite couple." Ellen chuckled as both Nathan and Haley stood up and waved to the crowd. "Thanks so much for coming! Stay in love, and congrats on your relationship. I wish you the best of luck." She advised with a playful smile, and hugged the couple goodbye.

Nathan and Haley thanked Ellen for having them, then shared a quick, sweet kiss for the cameras as they walked off set hand in hand.

* * *

_Six months later…_

Haley nervously paced the backstage of Walnut Creek Amphitheater in Raleigh, North Carolina. She was almost finished with touring the United States on her 'Enchanted' tour, and tonight was extremely special because Nathan would be there. His season had just started up for the LA Lakers, and he had a game in Charlotte last night, and luckily he had a day in between his next game in Florida, and was able to make it Haley's show. For most of the tour, he was with her, but just last month his season started again, and they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. Luckily technology was able to fill the gap, and they talked every time they had the chance. Once Haley finished her tour, she would try to go to as many of Nathan's games as she could.

"You're on in five minutes Haley!" Peyton called out as she walked over to her pacing best friend.

"Have you seen Nathan? He was supposed to be here an hour ago! I'm getting really worried-"

Peyton smiled reassuringly at Haley and placed her hands on Haley's shoulders to stop the pacing. "Hales, I'm sure his game just ran late. I bet he'll be here soon…"

"I don't know, he never texted me and I don't think I can do this show without him here-" Haley shouted frantically, as the screams from the crowd grew in decibels.

Peyton pursed her lips together and took a deep breath, "Okay Hales, please, you have to stay calm. You're on in one minute. I'll call Nathan when you're on your first song, and during an outfit change we can stall and I'm sure he'll be here by then. Now seriously, you have to hurry your cute little ass on stage because your fans are waiting-"

Haley gulped nervously and closed her eyes while inhaling deeply.

"Okay." She finally said as she heard her cue to make it up on stage. "Okay Peyton. Thank you!"

Peyton winked and playfully shoved Haley towards the stage as she ran out with her guitar and greeted the large screaming audience.

"How y'all doing tonight?" Haley screamed into the microphone followed by a wide smile. "I'm so excited to be here tonight! I have a feeling it's going to be amazing. Thanks so much for everyone who came out. I love you guys! Now the first song, I'm about to play is off my newest album 'Enchanted' and it's a song called 'Love Story' which is a combination of my love for Romeo and Juliet, as well as my boyfriend Nathan Scott." At the mention of his name, the girls in the audience shrieked loudly. She laughed and tried to fake her best smile. On the inside she was freaking out. Why the hell wasn't he here yet? She had waited so long to see him.

The crowd went wild as she started to play the intro to the song, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and feeling the anticipation course through her veins. This was normally one of Haley's favorite songs to play, but she just wanted Nathan to be here. He mentioned he loved this song as well, and she just wanted to sing it to him…

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello, "_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

Meanwhile, Nathan ran through security and looked frantically for heard the song playing and the butterflies in his stomach danced wildly.

"Nathan! Hurry! She's playing the song! You don't have much time.." Peyton screamed over the loud cheers and pointed to the stage where Haley was dancing on stage singing into the microphone.

"I know! Shit! I'm sorry, I had to hide. I didn't want Haley to find me, and I almost forgot the r-" Nathan explained nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well do you have it now?" Peyton exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes! How do I look? Peyton I'm freaking out!" Nathan shouted.

"You're fine, just hurry!" She advised as she tried to straighten out Nathan's black tie.

Nathan started to shake with nerves. "Damn it! I need everything to be perfect." He muttered as he glanced over to the stage where his beautiful girlfriend was standing under the limelight singing her heart out. He couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of her.

Peyton noticed Nathan's trance and lightly shoved him, until he came back to reality. The chords were slowing down and he knew it was almost time to make his surprise entrance. Haley would freak out...

"Everything will be perfect, just go according to the plan. Good luck Nate." Peyton smiled cheekily

Nathan looked down and inhaled deeply. This was it. His heart hammered through his chest.

Glancing quickly at the crowd he gulped down the large ball of nerves residing in his throat. He was scared shitless.

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

Right before he was about to make his surprise entrance, Peyton quickly ran over to him and placed the small microphone attached to his ear.

"Go get your girl." She winked, and Nathan nodded as he took one last deep breath.

Haley noticed in the corner of her eye someone on the left side of the stage, hoping it was Nathan, she turned her head slightly, and couldn't help the boisterous smile that spread over her face as she saw him.

He gave her a quick wink, then without her realizing, he ran onto stage.

Haley's eyes widened, clearly not expecting him.

She was in the middle of singing, and the cheers were couldn't stop, considering she was currently singing the lyrics, but she wanted to ask what he was doing. Instead, her eyes stayed glue to his, as he beamed with confidence.

This was it.

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

Haley completely turned towards him and started to sing the lyrics, when suddenly, she noticed Nathan start to quietly sing along.

What was going on?  
He smiled one more time at her and slowly lowered himself onto one knee, as she gasped on her words, and almost stopped singing.

So, Nathan's voice- not very good- boomed through his microphone as Haley let the words die on her lips and he completely took over. Yes, he sucked at singing, but he tried his best. He had a feeling Haley would love it. Plus, you can't expect a girl to sing while she's currently being proposed to.

Haley felt the tears rise in her eyes as she heard Nathan try his best to sing her lyrics.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

As he sang the lyrics into the mouthpiece, he gently lowered himself onto his left knee, and quickly pulled out a tiny black box, opening it to reveal a diamond studded princess cut diamond.

He knew it was a ballsy move considering it was during a live performance in front of hundreds of thousands of people, but he took the chance because he felt it was perfect, and wanted it to be special for Haley. He wasn't afraid of getting rejected in front of thousands of people- no, he was confident Haley would say yes- he was scared about singing, because he had one chance and he didn't want to screw it up.

he hated singing, and he wasn't very good at it, but he had decided to take lessons when he knew he wanted to propose to Haley. He had this idea in his head for a while now, and he could not wait any longer.

The minute he heard the song, he knew he would have to propose to her with it.

Finally, the lyrics ended, but the guitars kept playing as the crowd went absolutely berserk. Haley stood there, completely still, with tears strolling down her cheeks, and her hands over her open mouth.

"Haley…" Nathan prompted with a reluctant smile. "I love you more than you will ever know, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so we can live our Enchanted Love Story. So what do you say Haley James? Will you marry me?" He asked with a hopeful grin, as the crowd screamed shrilly.

Haley glanced down into Nathan's crystal blue eyes that were even brimming with tears, as she beamed with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes!, baby! Yes!" She cried happily as Nathan let out a sigh of relief and he slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

Haley beamed with joy, forgetting she was in front of thousands of people, and pulled Nathan up, kissing him with a fiery passion as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much!" She whispered into his ear, while looking longingly into his sparkling eyes.

"I love you more." He enthused as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I can't believe this." She marveled as she gazed at her new ring. "You're perfect."

Nathan smiled and kissed her one last time before facing the audience who were still going wild with excitement.

"I'm getting married!" She screamed to the crowd with the biggest smile adjourned on her lips.

"How amazing is my fiance?" She asked with a loud giggle once the cheers grew louder. Nathan swore that if the cheers got louder, the windows of the place would shatter.

He smiled and picked her up, spinning her in his arms as she let out a playful squeal.

"How amazing is my girl?" He retaliated as the audience replied with more claps and screams.

He ran his hand slowly over her cheek and leaned down to kiss her softly one last time.

"Were you surprised?"

"yes!" She giggled girlishly and started to jump up and down like a child on Christmas morning.

"Eeeep! I'm engaged!" She repeated happily, as Nathan playfully slapped her bottom and gave her wink. "I didn't know you could sing." She smirked.

"I can't. That was one time, so I hope you enjoyed it." Nathan chuckled, as Haley and the rest of the crowd laughed in response.

"Aww baby! You were amazing." Haley reassured him with her dazzling smile, then turned towards the audience again. "Right guys? How amazing was my man?"

Once again, Nathan swore a window shattered somewhere. He had been to many arenas but he never heard screams that loud before.

"Well you're the star, go finish the show, Hales. I'll be waiting for you." Nathan encouraged with a large smile.

Haley smiled and shook her head. "Nuh uh, you're sitting right here, so I can sing to you." She advised and gently pulled Nathan over to a chair in the middle of the stage where he sat and watched with wide eyes.

Haley's band started up again, and she leaned down giving him one last hard kiss before winking and waving her ring finger at the crowd.

"Alright guys, this calls for a celebration." She announced and looked back at Nathan giving him one last smile. "I'm going to sing the song that started this whole journey. Nathan, I was enchanted to meet you!"

Nathan chuckled as he couldn't wipe the giant smile spread over his face.

Haley started the chorus of 'Enchanted' and he watched in awe as her diamond ring glittered in the light. For the entire night, neither of them were able to erase their smiles.

Whoever said Fairytales weren't real, was obviously wrong.

* * *

**Finished!**

**I absolutely love Taylor Swift and the songs "Enchanted" and "Love Story" are my two favorites by her. I always wanted to be proposed to by the song "Love Story" and so I thought it fit perfectly for this piece.**

**I guess you can say this was the "Epilogue". There's really no place to go from here, so just leave it to your imaginations. In my mind, Naley would move back to Tree Hill, blah blah blah and have like Five Kids. So yeah, that's it! I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the kind words and support. I honestly would not be writing if it weren't for you guys (and Naley). So I owe you a lot, and if it means busting my ass to write fics, then so be it. Even if I only get one reader, as long as people enjoy my work that's all that matters to me. **

**On a sidenote, I just began my summer job and it takes up a lot of free time, but I'm not as busy as I was during the school year so don't worry, I am not giving up on my other stories. I apologize I have not updated them in a while, but I have not given up. I just need to reread them and get some motivation. And then I listen to music and new ideas pop up into my head and I write one shots instead because those are easier. I have one more idea for a one-shot that I want to start working on this week, and then after I finish that I'll update one of my chapter fics.**

**And then I had an idea that since I'm obsessed with music, I would make like music inspired Naley one-shots but like instead of individual ones, just make them as updates. I'm pretty sure someone else did something like that and I thought it was a great idea, but I don't know if I will do that. I'm just always inspired by bringing Naley to life into the songs.**

**Okay I'm done ranting.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.**

**if you have questions feel free to PM me!**

**xox**


End file.
